Tamwar the Peacemaker
by Timidmouse
Summary: Three years on from the reveal, Tamwar is still trying to mediate between Syed and his fanmily.
1. Chapter 1

**It is three years since the reveal, Christian and Syed and still living in Walford, Jane has left Ian and has moved away.**

**Chapter 1**

It was 8 o'clock on Sunday morning, Christian's favourite time of the week. Syed was still sleeping, there were no clients for the day and he could look forward to a day of pure pleasure. Today of course was no ordinary Sunday and with the help of Tamwar and Jane he hoped it would be a surprise for Sy.

Christian was still blissfully happy and could have lived exclusively in their little bubble. In the outside world things changed, well at least some of them. Zainab and Masood still refused to acknowledge either him or Syed. Shabnam had come home last year – oblivious of the reason for the breakdown between Syed, Amira and his parents. She had been shocked and horrified and Christian had felt helpless as he witnessed Syed reliving the angst, tears and tantrums that so dogged their early relationship. Eventually though it was Tamwar's relentless interventions that broke down her resolve, and having met them both and seen just how happy they were, she gave them her blessing, albeit in secrecy from her parents.

Christian was indebted to Tamwar for his resolute support and mediation. As he had grown he had turned into a confident young man, he had a knack of being able to steer between the all the diverse facets of his complex life, he had learned from Syed's mistakes and had managed to be his own person without losing the trust and respect of his family. It was good that he had finally decided to study at Oxford next year; everyone should make the best of themselves thought Christian. Mind you he guessed Julie might have had a big influence on that decision. Shabnam had met Julie in Pakistan; she was on her gap year doing voluntary work and converted to Islam. She was an earnest young girl, full of ideals, not classically beautiful but a heart of pure gold. Her mother, Angela, was a second generation sixties flower-power girl, she was warm and embracing, her husband John was equally tolerant yet a high flying city lawyer. So while not quite to Zainab's standards, they ticked enough boxes to be acceptable.

When Angela heard about Syed she had insisted on meeting the unconventional couple. Christian giggled at the memory, Angela was almost as much of a flirt as him, and the two of them hit it off big time, leaving Tamwar and Julie in excruciating embarrassment and John and Syed smiling indulgently.

Christian missed the daily contact with Jane. She was only half an hour away and he had no doubt she had made the right decision to leave Ian, but it had still been difficult for both of them. She had been touched when Bobby chose to live with her and she saw Lucy and Peter regularly, as did Christian. Ian had just thrown himself further into the businesses.

His thoughts turned back to today – it was a long time since he had planned such subterfuge and he was enjoying it, although he was worried that it would evoke some bittersweet memories for Syed. As far as he was aware they were going to have a day out with Jane and Bobby.

The only thing left to consider was when and how he should wake Syed. Lying back with closed eyes he considered the options.

He felt Syed stirring and his hands starting to wander, clearly Syed was having the same thoughts. Well maybe since he had planned the rest of the day he would just let Syed take charge of this part. He pretended to remain sleeping as Syed's hand trailed down his chest and his fingertips circling his nipples pressing further down skimming to his groin. Christian continued to breathe as regularly as he could, which was pretty difficult considering he had a pretty good idea what Syed's next move would be. As he felt Syed's hand stroking his already hard cock, with the pressure slowly increasing grip a wicked smile creased his face and he groaned "Oh Mark".

The effect was immediate, Syed sat bolt upright sending the covers flying and in a hurt voice demanded "Just who exactly is Mark?"

Christian's body convulsed with laughter. "He's a surgeon with blue eyes I once knew – I just wanted to see how awake you were."

In mock indignation Syed stormed off the bed "Well that was just cruel, and as punishment you will just have wait –and I have other things to do this morning!"

"Darling," drawled Christian moving his eyes slowly up and down Syed's naked and magnificent body "you can say whatever you like, that's not what your body is telling me, come back to bed."

This was going to turn into a battle of wills and Syed was determined to maintain the upper hand so he grabbed a hold of the sheet in attempt to cover himself. In doing so exposed Christian fully who stretched out smirking knowing the impact his body was having on Syed.

"Well I was just thinking how I could run my fingers through your hair, kiss those luscious lips and run my tongue down your neck..."

Syed felt himself harden even more, he tried to move away but his legs were rooted to the spot, his senses were drinking in the sight and sound that was Christian and he wondered, even after all this time, whether Christian was going to be able to make him cum without even laying a finger on him.

He longed for Christian to come to him, to drag him back to bed to take control and bend him to his will. Christian however had other ideas, he liked a challenge and he loved to tease his lover and make him succumb of his own accord. He continued to make increasingly lewd and interesting suggestions in his rich gravelly voice and held his gaze on Syed, who had by this point allowed the sheet to drop to the floor but continued to be speechless and fixed to the spot.

Christian cocked his head to one side "Can't tempt you this morning Syed, well I guess I will just have to look after my own needs then!" At that he reached over and grabbed the baby oil and poured some into his hand, he spread some across his chest allowing his hand to glide down first to his navel and down to his groin. With his body glistening he poured out a little more and rubbed his hands together until they were fully coated. He reached down about to take his cock into his hands when Syed finally found his voice.

"You can't touch that – it's mine and I don't give you permission."

"Well if it is yours – you are sadly neglecting your duties young man, now what exactly do you suggest I DO with it."

It was more than Syed could bear and he collapsed on to the bed on his front next to Christian twisting his neck to stare into those green eyes and said hoarsely, "Fuck me Christian".

Christian rolled on to his side planting his lips on that sensitive spot at the nape of his neck, pushing his cock against Syed's leg and running his glistening hands down his spine halting them there. "You going to ask nicely Sy" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boys eventually prised themselves out of bed, Christian declined to shower with Sy on the grounds they would never get out of the flat, but in reality he needed to secretly pack the car. Eventually they hit the road to rendezvous with Jane.

As soon as they got out of the car they heard Bobby squeal with excitement, "Uncle Christian, Uncle Syed! Come and play with me". Christian gave him a hug and then let him drag Syed away to play football with him and went over to Jane.

"Hi Sis – you are looking particularly beautiful today, I've missed ya, how's things?"

"I am just great Christian, I have so missed you", said Jane "you look great, still in luv I guess? Does Syed know what is happening yet?"

"No I thought I would let Tamwar do the honours, as it is his celebration. Is he here yet?"

On cue Tam appeared, looking resplendent in his finery. Maybe it was his confidence, maybe it was Julie's influence or maybe it was love – but he had certainly lost the "geek" edge that he had as a young man. Spying his little brother Syed came running over, "What... what are you doing here? I am beginning to feel distinctly under dressed!"

"Well it's a good job I organised a change of clothes for you isn't it?" Christian smirked as Tamwar handed him a room key, "I'll take our case up while Tam explains, I see you in the room." he winked.

The two brothers hugged each other. Jane linked arms with Christian and walked over to the car with him.

"I'm beginning to feel left out here – everyone seems besotted but me" she said wistfully.

"Your turn will come babe. You know if you ever need a babysitter you can depend on us. In fact if you want me to take you out to remind you how to behave disgracefully, Sy said he would stay with Bobby."

"Yes that'll be right – the last time you took me out it ended up with a stripper remember?"

"Ah the officer and the gentlemen!" chuckled Christian "I'm sure I could arrange something." he said suggestively. She playfully hit his arm and went to collect Bobby.

Later Christian opened the door wrapped only in a towel; Syed automatically reached out to pull him in for a kiss."You are insatiable," laughed Christian, "Didn't you get enough this morning!"

"No such thing as enough, besides I owe you a thank you, I love that you and Tam made this into a surprise for me."

"Well you can thank me later when we have more time to... do... it... properly!" he said between kisses.

But for once Syed was ahead of him, and falling to his knees had loosened the grip that the towel had on him. Christian tried to disengage himself but felt the warmth of those soft lips around him and was helpless. "Please Sy ... don't ...want ...to... be... late" he gasped.

Eventually, looking slightly flushed, they went down and met Jane, Tamwar and Julie in the bar. Tamwar led the way to the function room. As they got close he looked slightly furtive and drew Christian to one side.

"Um Christian there is one thing I didn't tell you, the door swung open and there was Angela and John talking to Zainab and Masood. Christian froze looking anxiously back at Syed.

"Don't worry," said Tamwar," they have promised not to cause any upset and I know I can rely on you to do the same. Can't I?" Christian looked incredulous but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all walked into the room which had a large dining table beautifully set, before any awkwardness could set in Tamwar took charge positioning everyone with great care with his father between Jane and Julie and his Mother between John and Peter and Christian as far away from Zainab as was possible in a small room between Shabnam and Bobby. Once everyone was seated Tamwar and Julie stood up holding hands and announced "We really want to thank you all for coming today, we wanted to celebrate our engagement with just the people who mean most to us. We don't want to stand on ceremony, so please just enjoy the food and the company."

Christian smiled, an engagement party totally focussed on a young in love couple, how novel. It couldn't be more of a contrast with THAT party for Syed and Amira. He looked at Syed who sat on the other side of Jane; his rueful expression showed that the distinction was clearly not lost on him.

There was small talk around the table as the party kept to safe topics, like the journey, the weather, the engaged couple, occasional stories about the children but everyone was aware of the underlying tension. Angela, Christian and Tamwar did their best to keep the conversation light and flowing. Inevitably at some point the table fell silent. It was Masood who broke the silence. He leaned forward looking passed Jane. "Syed", he said and the whole table seem to hold their breath. "How are you son?"

The beaming smile that broke out on Syed's face could have lit up half of London.

"I can honestly say that right now, I am happier than I have ever been."

"I am glad Christian is looking after you so well." said Masood, nodding at Christian and then he turned to talk to Julie.

In those few words Christian felt that the all the weight, pain and worry of the last four years had finally been lifted. The whole atmosphere around the table changed and the meal went on well into the evening just exactly as Tamwar had planned it.

As the meal drew to a close Christian took the opportunity to give Syed some time alone with his family by tempting Jane, John and Angela with a "real" drink from the bar. Angela fuelled with alcohol flirted outrageously with Christian who responded in kind much to the amusement of the others. They were all full of hope, and praise for the happy couple. As Bobby began to tire first Jane said her goodbyes and then Julie and her parents left for home.

Tamwar appeared, "We're off now – you were great, I mean, not having a go at my parents .. and keeping talking and stuff."

"Hey, I think it is me who should thank you – you know Julie's a very lucky girl, you're a special person Tam, you have always stood by Sy and I really appreciate that. Looks like your in-laws are pretty taken with you too."

Tam squirmed slightly, and then they hugged. Christian was left sitting in the bar on his own, his mind was turning over the events of the evening, and he wondered what the entente cordial between Syed and his parents would transform into, in the cold light of the day. Syed was so fired up he hoped that he would not be disappointed. He was about to go in search of him when he saw him walk in, glance over, and ignoring him, order an orange juice and prop himself onto a bar stool.

Christian, frowned, and wondered what Sy was playing at. A waiter passed by setting down another drink. "From the gentleman at the bar" he said simply. Christian smirked, raised an eyebrow, mouthed "cheers" and thought – "The game is on."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian sipped on his drink without breaking eye contact. He knew he had enticed Sy to come to him this morning and he was now on such a high he would be intent on turning the tables tonight. Could he...should he hold out?

He watched Sy dip his fingers into his drink pulling out an ice cube, put it in his mouth rolling it around his tongue, then lick the orange juice off his fingers slowly one by one.

A young couple entered into the bar, arms draped around one another and stood at the bar deciding what to order, breaking the unspoken communication between them. As they were finally served Syed looked up again to find Christian had gone, his brow furrowed. The young couple giggled loudly, their fingers intertwined and Syed suddenly felt the loss so he finished his drink and walked out the door scanning the lobby. A voice from behind said

"Young love – doesn't it make you sick?"

"I don't know, my little brother got engaged today, and that made me feel good."

"Yeh, I'm the love and leave 'em type myself."

"Not me, I have a partner - maybe you've never met the right person. Maybe someone could change you."

"Doubt it – have to be someone pretty damn special. You staying here tonight?"

"Dunno - a friend brought me here. Not sure where he went to."

"Well," said Christian twirling the room key round his fingers "if you can't be with the one you love... love the one you're with!"

Sy shook his head," 'Not for me – there is only one. Not unless..."

"Unless...?"

"Unless it was for something ... different... something I wouldn't get at home."

Christian gulped, this was a different side to Sy, and it both intrigued and excited him, "Tell me more." he rasped.

Buoyed by his enhanced confidence Syed said, "One condition, we do things my way." The look on Christian's face told Syed everything he needed to know. "Follow me" He then surprised Christian by walking out of the hotel into fresh night air. He walked across the car park to the area where he had played football with Bobby and continued down a path running alongside the hotel. Christian hesitated a moment admiring the sight of Sy's pert arse striding out, he was used to being in charge, the anticipation was killing him, he sprinted to catch up.

They walked in silence, Syed's hands resolutely in his pockets not encouraging contact. As they moved out of the shelter of the building the soft yellow glow of artificial light was replaced by the cooler white shafts of moonlight from the clear sky, and a light breeze swept Syed's unruly hair from his face. He reached his destination, a covered bandstand and stepped up onto the wooden platform finally turning to Christian. He could hear the sound of running water from a nearby stream, smell newly mown grass and feel the roughness of the wooden balustrade – but all he could see was the look of pure lust in Sy's eyes.

"What here? For someone who once worried about public displays of affection – you now like to live dangerously." Syed reached out and drew them together into the relative privacy of the sheltered side of the stand pressing his lips onto Christian's, running his hands down his back and snaking them inside his jacket and shirt. He finally released the kiss to draw breath.

"If this is what happens when your brother gets engaged, I'd better make sure I am around when he gets married."

"Shh," was the reply "less talk more action!"

**Reviews welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long to upload this next chapter, many thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated**

**Chapter 5**

Now that was an offer Christian was not going to refuse. His hands slid around Syed's waist as he pulled him close. His lips brushed his cheekbone and ran a trail of kisses down the side of his face, brushing aside his unruly hair with his nose and then curling his tongue around his earlobe, nipping it lightly with his teeth.

"Action?" he whispered hoarsely "What kind of action do you want Sy?" One hand moved up inside his shirt, his fingers tracing up his spine the other gently exploring the skin at his waistband. Syed's head fell backwards with a moan exposing his neck which Christian quickly claimed with his mouth eliciting another guttural sound.

"What Sy...what do you want me to do ...to you?"

A gust of wind blew through the bandstand, ruffling his hair, and an involuntary shiver coursed through Syed's body. Assuming that he was cold Christian pulled his shirt back down his body, before he could protest Christian was on his knees in front of him with his hand on his belt and his mouth nuzzling him through his trousers.

Suddenly they heard voices and Syed froze, using one hand on the balustrade to steady himself he sought to restrain Christian's wandering fingers and keep a hold of his trousers with the other, until eventually the voices started to retreat again.

He heard Christian's deep throaty chuckle as he lost the battle and felt his trousers fall.

"Don't do that to me again." he whispered,

"Well, nature boy, you chose the time and place."

"I've changed my mind – let's go back to the hotel."

"Uh uh ... I intend to finish what I started"

If Syed had thought the danger of being caught would kill his libido, the moment Christian took him in his mouth he realised otherwise. His senses were heightened and while he tried to keep his eyes and ears focussed out into the darkness it wasn't long before he was lost to his lust and to Christian's control.

Christian moved around him his hands and mouth causing such intense sensations he finally closed his eyes and all he could hear was the blood coursing through his veins, the panting in his ear and the delectable slap of flesh on flesh as Christian pounded him. As he felt his orgasm building he rammed his fist in his mouth to stop himself calling out, and when he finally came, he was biting so hard he tasted blood and let a small strangulated gasp escape before falling backwards into Christian's arms.

They both collapsed breathless onto the wooden boards and welcomed the night air cooling their flushed skin.

"Finished now?"

"Easy tiger, I'm just getting going."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the drive home to Walford Christian chatted away idly but became aware that the only responses from Syed were grunts or at best monosyllabic. Fair enough, he was tired; they had been "up" most of the night but it was a sure sign that the boy was brooding about something. That was the problem with Syed most highs were followed by lows – he tried the direct approach but got nowhere so reckoned he needed to give him time to sort out his thoughts before he pushed it.

They got back into the flat and Christian changed for work.

"Well I'm off, got clients most of the day –you got plans?"

"Might see Tam, and get him an engagement present."

Christian lightly kissed his cheek, picked up his bag and headed for the door.

Syed beat him too it. Taking his face in his hands he kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I forgot to say thank you ... for yesterday it was a great day."

"It was a great night too" smirked Christian, "maybe we should go away more often; it brings out your wild side."

Syed gave him one of his coy slightly embarrassed looks. Christian put a finger under his chin and pushed his face upwards and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Don't shut me out Sy." He whispered

"I won't" he lied.

Christian chose to ignore the lie, at least for now, and instead lightened the mood.

"Are you sure you should go out buying engagement gifts without me? I am the one with taste after all."

"This is Tamwar we are talking about - I think his tastes are nearer to mine that yours."

"Fair enough ... but don't expect too much of your parents," he cautioned "they may have acknowledged us but it doesn't meant they are going to welcome you home with open arms."

"I know, I know ... now go... before you are late."

It wasn't his parents that were consuming his thoughts though, it was Amira. He had not seen or heard from her or about her since she left Walford and as different as last night's party had been, the engagement brought it all back to him and suddenly he really needed to know that she was alright. He didn't see how he could explain that to Christian without hurting him, so he called Tam and invited him over for lunch.

The brothers had a great lunch, Tamwar was ecstatic that everything had gone so well at the party, he was clearly grateful to both Christian and his parents for being so restrained and was so full of hope for the future and the prospect of planning a wedding that might bring them all closer together.

Eventually Syed broached the question...

"I was thinking of contacting Amira." He stated

"You are what? Are you mad Syed?"

"I just need to know she is OK." He pleaded

"Now after three years, that is such a bad idea. Did you forget what Qadim did to Christian?"

"No, no I haven't forgotten, but with your help, he wouldn't need to know."

"No Syed, after all that has happened, have you not learned what dangerous things secrets are? Please ... please promise me you won't do this."

The boys were interrupted by the buzzer for the door. To both of their surprises it was Zainab.

"So this is where you are Tamwar, you should be at work. I need to speak to your brother, alone!" She barked.

As Tamwar left Syed eyed up his mother.

"Thank you for being so civil last night, Tam was really pleased it went so well."

"I would not want to cause a scene in front Tamwar's new family, at least he will not bring disgrace to us."

"So nothing's changed – has it."

"Your father and I have to accept what you are, but it does not mean to say we like it. "

"So why are you here?"

"The wedding, we must start to plan the wedding and after the fiasco that was yours, everything must be perfect for these two."

"So what do you want of me – to stay away so I don't shame you?"

"On the contrary Syed, I want you to be there – but I don't want _**him**_. He will of course get an invitation, because that is what Julie's parents would expect. I want you to make sure he has a believable excuse not to be there."

The anger and tears fought their way up from the pit of Syed's stomach threatening to reach his face. He turned away saying "Please go now –I am not making any promises to anyone."

When Christian returned home Syed was red eyed, he tried to put on a brave front busying himself with cooking and rambling on about engagement presents, Christian knew there was something very wrong. He waited patiently until Syed ran out of things to say and the silence cut through the flat. He wrapped his arms around him and drew him to the sofa.

"Let me in, Sy" he pleaded.

"It's just my family, you warned me not to set my hopes too high – I don't want to talk just now. Please."

"When you're ready, you know I'm here, I do love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

And as they had done countless times before, within the sanctity of their four walls they clung to each other and pushed the rest of the world away.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

His breathing was heavy but regular as he pounded the streets, Christian had been running for longer than usual but his stress levels were still high. It was the first time in three years he had ever decided to go jogging just to get out of the flat, just to get away from Syed. Damn it, he thought, what is happening? The one thing they had promised each other when they finally got together was honesty. They had cemented their relationship with that and respect, and to him it meant valuing each other and working together to resolve their differences. Yet over the last week since they returned from Tamwar's engagement party Syed had been lying to him, and not just by omission. Then had come this morning's pronouncement – without any discussion, consultation or debate he had simply come to the decision to tell Tamwar that neither of them were going to go his wedding. Christian knew it was a sensitive issue, but after all the hard work that Tam had done trying to bring the family together, surely this would be a slap in the face to him. What right did Syed even have to talk for him, without so much as asking his opinion! Then there was the text that he had seen on Syed's phone with a contact number for Amira. Christian hadn't been able to believe his eyes, in shock he had left the flat and come back to find Syed sitting seemingly preoccupied reading – with the message clearly having been seen and deleted. He waited for him to say something, anything, at least to pick up on the argument they had had over breakfast, but nothing – so he left before his temper made him say something he would regret.

He found himself back on Albert Square, not yet ready to go home. Should he go to the cafe or the Vic or should he call on Roxy and let her lead him astray this evening so he could seriously drink to forget. The Vic won, he wasn't ready to walk out on Syed yet, but he needed more time to try and figure out what it all meant. He missed Jane – there was no-one else he could trust enough to talk to. For the first time since Syed had moved in he felt alone, really alone.

Back at the flat Syed was reeling in shock, Tam was right – he should have left the past alone. What was it about him that was doomed to self destruct? Firstly he stole from his parents, then he lied about being successful, then he started an affair with a man, proposed and married a woman, carried on with his affair, lied to his family, came out in the worst possible circumstances, got "straightened" and just as he had found happiness and a way back into his family and now he finds he is a Dad! The one person who he wants to tell, to help him come to terms with it is Christian, and he can't because it would kill him. Yet he can't hide it either, Christian will see right through him and he will end up layering lies upon lies just like the bad old days. He's lost, he has to get out, and he can't let Christian see him like this.

"Hey"

Syed was startled,"You found me?"

"Looks like I did."

"How?"

"Well, Tam hadn't seen you - and there aren't that many places round Walford that have good memories for us, other than our flat, and you clearly weren't coming back there. "

"Been a while..."

"Yeh ... you'd think by now they might have cleaned up this alley. Can you remember what we were doing last time we were here?"

"Hiding from our partners? Not very effectively, as I remember."

Christian had him backed against the wall, "That's not the bit I remember." His hand cupped the side of his face. "Come here." He pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, and getting the response he wanted pulled him into something more passionate.

"You going to tell me what is really going on?"

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you?"

"You don't want to hurt me – or you don't trust me to listen?"

"It's complicated..."

"With you it always is." he laughed. With his fingers curling through his hair his thumb stroked his cheek. "Whatever it is, it's eating you up – who else are you going to talk to?"

The silence lingered, but Syed was weakening to his touch. His face leaning into the caress, the gap between their bodies reducing, their breathing getting deeper and the heat was building up.

Christian leant forward so his lips were almost touching his ear, he whispered "Let's go home, Sy."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Christian, how could you even think that? Why would I want to take Amira to Tamwar's wedding?"

"Well why else would you want to get in touch with her after all this time?"

So finally Syed talked, and Christian listened. He drew his breath in sharply on hearing of Zainab's visit and was touched when he realised that far from ignoring his feelings that, in his own way, Syed was standing up for him, as well as protecting Tamwar, by not wanting to go to the wedding.

He grew wide eyed on discovering that Amira had a baby girl and felt Syed's pain when he heard through a friend, that Amira was still bitter and wanted him to have nothing to do with her or the child. It didn't matter what rights he might have as a father, he wasn't going to bring anymore pain or shame on her.

They talked about the wedding, speculated whether Zainab had spoken on behalf of the family, or just on her own account, and Christian asked Syed what it was he wanted. As he started to reply Christian broke in

"Don't you dare Sy."

What?

"Don't you dare say that what you want doesn't count; you know it does to me. Now I will do anything you want, stay away, go with you or stay while you go on your own. I think the choice should be between you and Tam. You need to talk to him about what he wants too."

That resolved Christian poured himself a much needed drink, taking in each of the revelations. He wanted to be angry with Syed for doing what he had done, he was still annoyed that he had been shut out, but he was just too happy to have him here, to be able to freely talk about anything and everything with him to stay annoyed.

"Christian - did you mean what you said...", his voice was playful and suggestive, "that...that you would do **anything** I wanted..."

Christian grinned, "So what does my hot young lover want to do for him, because I have to say Albert Square gardens might be a push too far, even for me!"

"Ugh – can you imagine? No I was thinking something a bit more... intimate."

"Tell me more?"

"I'd rather show you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in uploading the next Chapter – thanks for the reviews much appreciated.**

**Chapter 9**

He was cold, had a pain in his shoulder and was lying in an uncomfortable position, but for the first time in a week Syed looked so peaceful sleeping with his head resting on his chest that Christian couldn't bear to wake him.

Make-up sex was so good, he had almost missed it! It usually involved a dominant Syed – and a dominant Syed meant wild and frenzied sex. Much as Christian normally preferred to set the pace, to tease, to test his patience to endurance, those occasions when Sy chose to run the show were exhilarating, thrilling and breathtaking. Syed stirred.

"Christian"

"Mmmm"

"Why are we lying on this hard floor when there is a perfectly good bed not three feet away from us?"

"Because Sy, someone was in too much of a hurry last night to worry about minor matters like comfort." said Christian with images flashing through his mind. Syed propped himself up on one arm so that he could see the clock, it was 4:30am. "And now?"

"As I recall I'm not allowed to move without your permission."

Syed led him to the bed, Christian laid down on his front his arms crossed propping up his head as Syed knelt beside him gently massaging his back and shoulders until he felt the tension release. He then lay on his side alongside him, draping an arm and a leg over Christian so that they were touching along the full length of their bodies. With his mouth inches away from Christian's ear he whispered

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For coming to find me, for not giving up – even when I was being an idiot."

Christian turned his face and caught his lips in a soft sweet lingering kiss.

"You're my idiot, and I don't intend to lose you. I love you."

He rolled over so they were facing each other, limbs entangled, fingers intertwined.

"I am sure we can work something out with Tam."

"What do you really want to do?"

"I want to be there with you – but not if it means you, Tam or Julie feel in the least bit uncomfortable. I don't want you having to deal alone with people laying guilt trips on you. I want you to be proud and happy."

"I am happy – and I do love you."

They lay together in comfort and silence, neither lapsing into sleep.

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Amira – no!"

"I meant your daughter."

Syed turned from him, but Christian's hand against his cheek brought him back.

"I take it that's a yes then...it's OK, what do you want to do?"

"Now isn't a good time"

Syed turned away again, Christian let it rest for now at least, and pulled him closer still, stroking and kissing his unruly hair, and running his hands down his neck and back bringing comfort, and eventually sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in uploading the next Chapter – thanks for the reviews much appreciated.**

**Chapter 10**

Syed and Christian met Tamwar for lunch at the Vic, happy that after all this time they could finally meet in a public place without having to look over their shoulders to see if their parents were watching. Tam was still on a high, he talked excitedly about Julie, about the thawing in the Masood household and about Oxford. His enthusiasm was infectious and Syed's mood lightened as he saw how his little brother was succeeding in wrenching control of his own future out of his parent's hands.

As Christian went for drinks, Tam asked Syed whether he had contacted Amira, Syed reassured him that he had not spoken to her, but decided against updating him on what he had found out. Tam told him it was for the best that the past should remain in the past.

It was Christian who brought up the wedding. It turned out that while Zainab thought it was an imminent event, so they could settle together in Oxford, Tam and Julie were considering a long engagement, perhaps even waiting until after he graduated. He had even teased his mother that they might choose to live together instead.

"Well I guess that would still be better than moving in with a boyfriend." joked Syed wistfully.

"Only marginally." responded Tamwar.

"Look Tam," broke in Christian "whenever it is, Sy and I have talked, and we don't want there to be awkwardness, so if it helps we won't be offended if it is easier for you not to invite me, or us. We know some of your community won't accept us and your wedding isn't the time or place to rub it in their faces."

Tamwar was genuinely shocked. "Why would I do that? Syed's my brother, how could I not have him at my wedding? And you – well you're his partner. You've stood by him through everything; there are people in our community that could learn a thing or two about loyalty from you."

Christian continued gently, "It means a lot to me, to us, to hear you say that, but however much your parents may have moved on, they might not share your views and neither of us want to come between you and them." Syed choked back tears of pride and nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Tamwar, "it is probably a good thing that they will have plenty of time to get used to the idea then isn't it? Maybe we should start by having a few more family events so they start to get used to you as a couple. When you first got together you invited me over to your flat – why don't you ask Mum and Dad over?"

Christian gulped the thought of sitting around the table with Masood and Zainab filled him with dread. Tam didn't know about the conversation Sy had had with his mother. With just the four of them could they manage to be civil to one another for half an hour? He looked at Syed, his mouth opened and closed – but there were no words coming out.

"Why not?" Christian grinned as he recognised exactly what Tamwar was throwing out to him "I like a challenge." A challenge he knew would be far harder for Zainab than it would be for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You are joking aren't you," said Syed incredulously when they got back to the flat. "You are not really going to invite Mum and Dad here, are you?"

"No, I am not." grinned Christian, "but you are!"

Syed shook his head "Can't we offer to take them out, somewhere in public where they won't shout at us?"

"Since when has an audience ever stopped your dear mother when she is in full flow? Tam's right Sy, we have done the lying low bit, we have danced around their feelings it is time we met them head on."

"Yes ...but here?"

"What's wrong with here, it **IS** our home."

"Well it's just..." Syed's voice trailed away trying to find the words without offending Christian.

"What -... you ashamed of our decor?... is the place not clean enough for your mother? ... what..."

"Well it **is** our place, maybe I don't it tinged with memories of my parents..." Syed squirmed.

"If you remember your Mother has been here before, she just didn't know you were hiding in the bathroom!"

Syed laughed at the memory, the terror he had felt when he heard his mother's voice on the door phone, then he blushed recalling the night of exquisite pleasure that preceded it, and was shamed by the lie he had told Christian about no sex during Ramadan – well he had had enough lying.

"It's just ..."Syed fidgeted, looking embarrassed, "...its the bed, Christian it's the biggest things in this room, its almost as big as your ego ... wouldn't having them here eating dinner looking at the bed just be ... well ... too obvious!"

Christian was stunned into silence for a moment, and then roared with laughter."It's a bit late to worry about that isn't it – I don't think your parents think we just sit here holding hands all night anymore. Besides," he said pulling Syed onto the settee, "if you are going to worry about that we would have to remove most of the furniture in the room."

"Most? – try all the furniture." Syed tried to wriggle out of Christian's grasp but it was too late, his hands had already made their way under his shirt tickling him as his legs pinned him down. "Christian ... " He succumbed to the lips pressing against his.

"Well if you agree to invite your parents over, I promise to reward you with some... physical pleasure to offset the mental torture", by this time Christian had managed to remove both their shirts and his hands was playing with the button of his jeans.

"OK, OK ... I guess I could put myself through that for you, but you have to promise not to serve haggis!"Syed allowed himself to relax in Christian's arms and in between kisses started to marvel at the persuasive power of his little brother. Who would ever have thought Christian would be arguing in favour of inviting his parents to their home! He steadied Christian's hand for a moment and looked into his eyes. "Seriously though Christian, are you sure you want to do this, you know my mother won't miss an opportunity to have a go at you."

Christian kissed his lips, his neck and started the journey down his chest licking and kissing as he went "Sy, there's nothing ...your mother ...can do... to me... as long as... I have you." Finally he pushed aside Syed's hand, released him from his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Syed gasped and pulled him back so their eyes locked "You have me...always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 12**

Syed finally plucked up courage and invited his father over on Monday evening when the restaurant would be closed. To his surprise his father hesitated for only a moment before accepting, he wondered how his mother would respond to the news but wasn't quite brave enough to stay around and find out. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had had a call to cancel.

As it was, here he was laying the table in readiness for their arrival. His stomach was in knots worrying what the evening would bring. Christian on the other hand seemed annoyingly calm, had the kitchen in perfect order and was whisking cream ready to pour over strawberries for dessert, humming to the music on the radio. Syed rearranged the table for the fourth time, in doing so knocking over a chair.

"Calm down! It's only dinner. I promise I will behave, and I'll do a better job of toning down than I did the first time Tam came here."

"I am calm," he lied, "No need – just be you, and I want them to see us how we usually are."

Christian stopped whisking, his eyebrow shot up "Really!" Syed shot him a glance and then smirked at the shared memory of the last time when they had not just dispensed with eating at the table, but also with other niceties such as plates, he remembered the sensation of cold cream against hot skin. He walked over, swept up some cream onto his finger and offered it to Christian who sucked greedily.

"Well – at least usual for polite company." he tasted the cream himself, "I hope they aren't too hungry."

"Don't worry, I've kept some extra for later." Christian responded wickedly. They were interrupted by the door buzzer.

Masood entered first, as usually his expression was hard to read, Zainab in contrast didn't need any words to make it crystal clear that this was the last place on earth that she wanted to be. Christian went on a charm offensive taking their coats, thanking them for the delicacies that they brought, complimenting Zainab, serving drinks and making them as comfortable as possible.

"Who's looking after Kamil tonight?" asked Syed. "I can't believe how much he has grown; it won't be that long before he starts school I guess?"

"Tamwar has him; Kamil has already started at pre-school and is doing so well. **They** are good boys." responded Zainab pointedly.

Syed tensed. "You're lucky, **all** your children are bright, they are a credit to you both" interjected Christian.

Masood looked around the flat, his eyes drawn to the bed. "I didn't realise that this was a studio flat, I thought they all had two rooms like..." his voice trailed off as he realised what he was about to say.

"We do," said Christian easily "Sy uses the other room as an office, and it gives him a quiet place where he can pray without me lumbering around disrupting his thoughts."

"That's good" nodded Masood, as Zainab hissed under her breath. They turned their attention to the food that Syed was serving. The stilted conversation continued throughout the meal. Zainab rose to help Syed clear the table and make coffee.

"How is your sister really?" Masood asked," I didn't get much chance to talk to her; I always thought she and Ian would work things out. Ian did apologise."

"She's getting there, she did the right thing – Ian may have said sorry but it didn't translate into actions and he didn't respect her. Words alone are not enough."

"Some things are hard to forgive."

"I know, but sometimes love requires compromise."

They fell silent as coffee arrived.

"Tamwar's future in-laws seem very nice," said Syed.

"He is very respectable," enthused Zainab, "and he has friends in high places who will be very useful to Tamwar as he makes his way in the world. He has already introduced some of his clients to our business hasn't he Mas?"

"Yes he is very supportive and generous to the family, as is she."

"Yes she is, but ... well ... she is too liberal, if her daughter had not found the guidance of Allah I dread to think how she might have turned out, with a Mother like that who gives so little moral guidance." Christian automatically sprung to Angela's defence.

"Well you would think that," spat Zainab "you who take good people and corrupt them to your perverted lifestyle."

Christian's hand balled into a fist, his knuckles white as he bit his lip to avoid the obvious response. To his surprise Syed's hand curled over his and his voice remained calm as he admonished his mother.

"Mum, don't speak to Christian like that, one you are a guest in **our** home and its bad manners and two it isn't true and Christian deserves better."

Zainab mumbled an apology of sorts, Masood rolled his eyes and made that apology explicit and guided Zainab out of the flat before any more damage was done.

"Well that went as well as I expected" said Syed shrugging his shoulders.

"Went better than I expected" said Christian pulling Syed toward him "... my hero!"

"My superman"


	13. Chapter 13

**A final chapter -thanks for the reviews, as always they are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 13**

Christian had to admit he missed Tamwar now that he had started at Oxford. He knew that he made contact with Syed most days, but it wasn't the same as him popping in on them, he liked to hear the brothers make small talk; it helped him understand the family, their traditions and beliefs. It also made him aware of how much he missed Jane. Their relationship with Masood was thawing, but it was no substitute for the genuine affection they shared with Tam. Zainab remained aloof at best.

As a result he and Sy were less aware of the general routine happenings of the Masood household. That was why the call from Tam one Friday came as such a shock. Apparently Masood had been unwell for a week and had been admitted to hospital yesterday, Zainab was struggling to cope with the restaurant, Massala Queen and Kamil and having been too proud to ask for help was now in crisis. Tam had only found out because a customer had contacted him on his mobile, he was about to leave Oxford for London.

Syed went to his mother and Christian cancelled his afternoon clients and went to the Unit. Nothing much had changed since he used to work there, and Zainab's paperwork was impeccable so he was able to see what needed done urgently. He called in some favours to get the ingredients and help and pacified the client. The kitchen was under control by the time Syed returned with Kamil in tow.

"How are your parents?"

"OK – I left Mum up at the hospital, saw Dad too. Its gall stones but they think there is an infection too, he has been through tests and they are planning to operate, he will be in overnight at least, could be longer if the infection is serious. How are things here?"

"In hand – they have an event this evening that the client is panicking about and one tomorrow. Prep and cooking is started for both, I need to go and setup for this evening soon."

"They are short of hands at the restaurant; I'd better go help out there. Can you manage?"

"Tam should be here in about an hour – so we should be OK. Do you want me to take Kamil – safer than have him running around in the kitchen?"

"Please, will meet you back here to clear up – it'll be like the old days."

"Yeh – just don't chuck any Dahl at me!"

Christian packed the car and took Kamil down to the club to set up, leaving instructions for Tam on what else needed to be delivered. As the evening wore on, he and Tam took turns serving and watching Kamil.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Is there news? How is Dad?"

"Yes, yes your father is doing well; he will be out of hospital by the end of the week."

"Then why are you here? You should be with him."

"I was worried about the event; I didn't know how you would cope in your own."

"Well I am not on my own, and everything is fine. I will call a taxi and you can take Kamil home. I will join you as soon as we are finished here."

Zainab composed herself, watching Christian dealing with the venue manager with Kamil cuddled into his shoulder contently.

"So I see."

Instead of going home, she went to the Unit, and settled a sleeping Kamil on the settee so that she could check on progress. In time, first Syed then Tamwar and Christian returned and from the office she watched the boys working amicably together.

As they finished she said, "You know, I think it would be nice for your father to have a proper family gathering next weekend after he gets home. I am going to contact Shabnam, Tamwar you must bring Julie, and Christian, since it is a **family** gathering... I think that you and Syed should be there."

Syed had a sharp intake of breath, Tamwar grinned from ear to ear and Christian marched across the unit and scooped up Zainab into a bear hug.

"We'll be there Mum!"


End file.
